


she loves me not

by Vocachuuu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, i feel like it makes it feel?? softer? if that makes sense?, idk i got this idea awhile back and wanted to write it?, idk i hate capital letters ok, its in third person but centered around mikan !, the lack of capitals and stuff is on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: the hanahaki disease - when one coughs up flower petals, caused by having romantic feelings for someone who doesnt return them.





	she loves me not

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if any italics messed up, whenever i paste my texts it likes to fuck up.
> 
> this is different from my regular writing style. its kinda short, but regardless, i hope its enjoyable! 
> 
> kudos and comments really help motivate me to write more, too, so pelase consider that as well ♡

in the beginning, it wasn’t too prominent. she’d cough a bit, her chest would feel congested. Mikan tried not to worry, made sure to put everyone else’s health before her own. she didn’t matter anyways, no matter how sick she did get. no one would really care, or even notice.

time passed. her chest went from slightly congested to feeling as if it would burst. her stomach fluttered with some strange feeling, something felt as if it were blooming inside her lungs. it was such an uncomfortable feeling, though it never went away.

she grew accustomed to it.

more time passed, and as the coughing grew more harsh, more violent, something happened that had her head spinning, that caught her completely off guard.

she coughed and, upon pulling her face away from her arm, she saw a few flower petals fluttering down, onto her arm and onto the floor. she didn't move, didn't speak, didn't gasp, didn't scream. Mikan stared, just stared at the petals, her eyes burning with sadness; with fear.

_“ i didn’t even expect her to love me back …_

_… so this shouldn’t come as a surprise. ”_

and yet, despite it all, she was still the slightest bit surprised. someone as worthless, unlovable, horrible, _disgusting_ as her, thought someone as elegant, idolized, _gorgeous_ as Pekoyama Peko would somehow return her feelings?

… She was the Super High School Level Nurse. not the Super High School Level Miracle Worker.

she ignored it, deciding to just carry a small bag of tissues around and cough into that to avoid suspicion. she could only imagine how people would react to her getting the hanahaki disease. they’d laugh, wouldn’t they?

they’d laugh, insult her, call her names and mock her.

_“ you really thought someone could love a disgusting whore like you?! ”_

yes, yes, that’s what would happen precisely. she would take care of it herself; if she didn’t, her title as the Super High School Level Nurse would be useless. it was the least her pitiful self could do.

it didn’t get worse than coughing up petals, luckily - if she started throwing up copious amounts, she didn't know what she’d do with herself - and nobody noticed.

one night, while sitting in her cottage, trying to find ways to rid herself of the disease without surgery, a quiet knock resounded from her door.

clearing her throat quietly, she rose to her feet and scrambled to the door, opening it slightly and taking a small glance out. none other than Pekoyama Peko stood there, silver locks glimmering even beneath the dim light of the moon. she swallowed heavily, opening it further.

“ i’m very sorry to intrude so late, but i have some concerns about my own health … ”

Peko looked apologetic, but Mikan didn’t mind much that she visited so late. although it hurt, although Mikan could feel the petals burn her throat, she liked seeing Peko.

the pain was worth it.

realizing she was a few moments late in responding, she flushed with embarrassment and pulled the door further open.

“ please, c-come in..! i’m sorry that it’s s-such a mess, people usually don’t visit me … ”

Peko nodded and entered, briskly passing by Mikan and instead standing in the middle of the small room. closing the door, Mikan approached her carefully.

“ wh-what’s the problem..? ”

Clearing her throat briefly, Peko didn’t hesitate in looking towards Mikan with a firm yet curious gaze.

“ i’ll just be upfront with it, to make it easier for the both of us. as of recent, i seem to be … coughing flower petals? ”

her voice sounded questioning, like she didn’t believe the reality of her words. but Mikan believed it, she knew it all too well.

_“ so you feel the same pain that i do … ”_

… was what she wished she could say. but she couldn’t, because even if she did, nothing would change.

although Peko felt her pain, it was still far too different. knowing the one you love is in love with another, and that their love will never be requited … that was even worse than watching them love another and be loved in return.

watching the one you love hurting was worse than watching them be happy. Mikan was certain about that.

and she felt the petals again. burning her throat, forcing their way up - she reached into her pocket for a tissue, coughing nonchalantly before crumbling it beneath her fingers and thrusting her hand back into the pocket.

“ ah, that is called the hanahaki disease … i-i’m afraid that it can only be fixed with surgery, b-but i’m currently looking for another solution..! ”

“ i see … is it contagious? should i take any precautionary measures? ”

Mikan paused, only for a few moments.

“ it isn’t contagious, b-but i recommend keeping it a secret! it’ll be bad if they g-get too worried about a sickness that can’t be cured … ” she smiled softly, hesitantly. “ oh, and it doesn’t hurt your body in any way, so don’t worry … ”

_“ though, your heart may hurt an awful lot … ”_

… oh, how she wished she had the guts to speak the words she wished to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling errors, i only skimmed it after i finished writing.
> 
> also, im sorry if it ends at an odd place, but i wanted to leave it open. 
> 
> constructive criticism is okay, but be warned that my self esteem is fragile! be gentle pls
> 
> thanks for reading, i'd love to hear what your thoughts are! ♡


End file.
